Endangered
by LightSinger
Summary: AU: Vampires have just been recently been discovered by the human race, what sacrifices will Serenity Rosen and Endymion Night be willing to make to keep them alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful readers! I know most of you are probably like 'What the hell!?' seeing as all my past chapters are gone. Well, long story turned short, I'm rewriting Endangered. So, don't kill me! And enjoy! For new surprises and twists await you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

* * *

**  
**

_Throughout the endless stream of knowledge known as history, legends of creatures with a thirst for blood have arisen on more than one occasion._

_People had numerous names for them, but eventually came to refer to them as vampires._

_For centuries, vampires we're feared among many societies and had been cast the blame of all the misfortunes of the world._

_But of course, as time passed on, logic and science grew dominant, and proofs that such creatures could exist, we're regarded as myths. _

_But what if they did exist? What if they were just as vulnerable as humans? What if they just wanted to live in harmony with us?_

_What if?_

* * *

A woman with curly brown hair stepped out of her apartment and rubbed her arms.

"Why is it so cold in here!?" She demanded angrily to herself, before taking small steps to the elevator at the end of the corridor.

She impatiently waited for the elevator doors to slide open, before stepping in and hearing waves of jazz music seep into her ears. She grumbled slightly and tapped her fingers along her arm.

_'Why can't he propose already?" _She thought sourly. _'I'm not getting any younger!'_

A soft ding drifted into her ears, as the elevator doors opened and revealed a dark lobby. She took a tentative step out of the elevator and scanned the area with her sea green eyes. Velvet chairs and couches were scattered across the area, while oak tables were promptly placed in front of them. A large marble fountain was placed in the middle, with oak benches pressed neatly beside it.

She took a deep breath, before taking quick strides across the lobby. She was about three strides away from the fountain, when a dark silhouette came from underneath it.

She blinked twice at the figure and leaned back in shock. "Uh, excuse me, but where did you come from?"

The silhouette spun around quickly, surprised.

She stood up straighter and squinted in the darkness. She saw the basic outline of man, and cautiously moved back a step. The man unfroze and quickly sauntered over to her, aware of her discomfort.

"Excuse me Miss," He said quietly, "Would you please share with me?" He lightly grabbed her arm and leaned into her. She gasped, she saw the tips of his fangs glinting from the bottom of his upper lip, and scarlet eyes looking at her with hunger.

"W-what a-are you?!" She cried out as she began to viciously tug her arm. The man's grip only tightened as he chuckled coldly.

"You truly are scared of me aren't you?"

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran towards the exit. The man laughed and quickly out ran her, a demonic smile on his face. "I thought you would share with me?" He said mockingly.

She gathered air in her lungs to scream, but the man pounced on her. Her head collided with the marble, letting out a sickening thud. The man gave a triumphant smile before leaning down to her.

She struggled weakly, panic overtaking her senses. The man pinned her arms down and bent his head to the hollow of her throat.

"The more you struggle, the more painful it's going to be." He murmured. She felt him press his fangs against her throat, before screaming hysterically. He slapped his hand against her mouth.

She felt her a warm liquid trickle down her throat before getting licked up by the man, everything began to blur as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"You're being unbelievably ridiculous and stupid! You know that right?" Luna shrieked at me. I slowly sunk down in my plush chair, trying to shield myself from the severity of her glare. Which didn't really work, might I add.

"I don't think it's so ridiculous." I muttered, as she slammed her hands on my oak desk.

"No! Of course not! It's only insanely idiotic and retarded!" She growled, her eyes narrowing into slits "How can you even consider this act of pure stupidity!?"

"Not stupid, Luna. It's never stupid when you have the public considering mass genocide." I said softly, lifting my eyes up to meet hers.

We stared at each other coldly for about five minutes, before she heaved out a sigh and plunked herself on the chair across from my desk.

"Vampires," She muttered to herself. "I still can't believe they exist." She squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her hands tightly, making her knuckles turning white.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked warily. A moment of fragile silence passed over us, before a muffled wail escaped her lips.

"You'll be careful?" She asked brokenly, eyes shining with tears. "You won't get killed, or hurt, or bitten?"

I shot out of my chair and wound my arms around her in a bear hug. We stayed like this for about a few minutes, even though it felt like an eternity to me. Luna looked up to meet my gaze and sighed.

"Fine."

I stared at her for a bit, as she got up and padded into the living room.

"Do you really mean it?" I squeaked, as I ran out and looked at her tired face.

"Yes, you have my blessings to go find one of them and probably get killed." She replied sarcastically, while picking up the remote and flipping through the channels of my plasma T.V.

A gigantic grin split my face as I plunked down on the couch while squeezing Luna tightly. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, th-!"

"Serenity Emily Rosen, you better shut up before I change my mind!" She yelled at me, before turning up the volume on the T.V.

"You're the best, you know that?!" I squealed, before shutting up and sitting comfortably beside my second mother.

Luna sighed in defeat while watching the t.v in a zombie like stare. "So, we're going looking for one of these...._things_ tomorrow?" She grumbled underneath her breath.

I giggled quietly to myself. "That's right! Tomorrow, we're going vampire hunting!"

* * *

**I'd like to thank any of my faithful readers who stuck with me during my loooong hiatus (I owe you guys _a lot_****) and my wonderful beta AlfieFire!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice to see you all again! If you want to know why most of the chapters are gone, turn back to chapter one, and maybe read chapter one again because a lot of things are different.**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

**  
**

My night just couldn't get any better.

No matter where I went, how well I disguised my 'outwardly appearances', or even stayed hidden in large throngs of people, they still single me out and then wave their 'threatening' guns in my face.

It's ridiculous. Just like this non-stop rain, ruling out the 'animal hunting' prospect. I had no other choice but to go to desperate measures.

I could feel my eyes adjust to everything; the rain drops seemed like crystals shattering against the ground. My nose smelled 100 different things at once, and my muscles tensed waiting for action. And then the heavy breathing came.

I quickly scanned Manhattan square. Smelling the paranoia off the large mass of people. I could see the uncertainty and fear in their eyes as they darted about the area scurrying to finish their last errands.

I quickly spotted a young man looking for a taxi cab desperately. The rain glistened off his brown-black hair as his eyes darted around him. He seemed to be wearing goth-emo clothes and looking quite nervous. A grin flashed on my face as I silently stalked to where he was standing. He looked good enough to do it.

I believed he felt my presence because he automatically whirled around and came face to face with me. I smiled my toothy grin and lifted the dark sunglasses off of my eyes. He seemed like he was about to faint or scream, I immediately ran around him, and hugged him from behind, while slapping my hand on his mouth.

"Listen to me." I whispered harshly in his ear. "I need you to do me a favor."

He whimpered quite pathetically.

"If you do it, I can assure you won't be on my menu tonight." I grinned, sure it was rather mean, but fear is the best motivation.

He started shaking, before I let go of him and spun him around to face me.

"What's your name?"

"J-J-Jake."

"Well then, Jake, my name's Endymion and you're going to help me find some food."

"W-What?"

"You heard me right. I think some blood would do the trick right now." I said viciously while licking my lips for added effect. I saw his, once pasty face, turn into chalk.

"B-B-But... I d-d-don't wan-"

"No, not you! I just need you to go into the hospital and request this girl."

"W-W-Why?"

"You don't need to know that!" I hissed as I saw his face get even paler.

"O-Okay, b-but you w-won't eat m-me right?" He stuttered. I could've laughed if I wasn't breathing so heavily.

"No! Now go get her!" I breathed out harshly as I, in vain, try to control my breathing.

"B-B-But w-what's h-her name," he stuttered out once more. I could read in his face, he was looking for an opportunity to get out of here.

"If you run, don't think I won't track you down." I hissed at him before clutching my stomach. "Her name is Rei Katski, understand? Now go get her!" I roared at him as he ran straight towards the hospital. I didn't mean to be so mean and all, it's just the seizures would come in at any time and I didn't have the patience to deal with incompetence.

I stood there in the rain for about 15 minutes when the mild seizures started up. I gasped for air as I clutched my throat and wished desperately that I had found a faster person. Another 5 minutes in agony happened before I saw Jake and Rei run out. Rei let out a gasp before yelling at the boy to run in another direction, which he happily agreed to.

"Endymion! Are you alright?!" She asked nervously as she fluttered helplessly.

"Yes! I am perfectly fine! I'm only having a slight seizure nothing else," I hissed sarcastically before I saw Rei's worried gaze turn into a glare.

"Well, excuse me Mr. Sarcastic if I was working," she hissed back. "You know, some of us have other things to do then stay underground and wonder when the sun will finally go down."

"Rei!" I gasped as another seizure came over. A few other bystanders stopped before seeing my eyes and running away.

"And not to mention the fact, that you don't have to work at all! Seeing as everything gets handed to you for free." She seethed on.

"Rei!" I yelled her name again as I felt my throat close up.

"And let's not forget, if you do need money for some absurd reason, you can just dig up a diamond and all shall be right!" She continued on.

"REI!" I roared at her yet again, making several other people turn their heads in our direction.

"What! Oh...." She immediately fluttered around me again.

"Oh crap! Endymion! Why didn't you say anything!?" She scolded me quickly before pulling down her collar.

I didn't really reply back seeing as without thinking, I bit into her neck without hesitation.

My tense muscles relaxed as a warm liquid ran down my throat. I suddenly remembered the fact that we were in Manhattan square, where a bunch a people were probably freaking out by now. I slowly took extracted my fangs from Rei before grabbing her hand and running towards an entrance. I could already hear police sirens behind me.

"Hey Endy?" Rei asked hesitantly. as we ran side by side.

"Yeah?"

"That boy who asked for me, why did it look like he was going to piss his pants?"

I gave a low chuckle before spinning around another corner.

"Nothing you have to worry about at all Rei." I laughed as we entered a dark alley.

* * *

**Sorry about the grammar/spelling mistakes on here, I wanted to get this one out fast, so I didn't get the beta approval ^^; I still thank my loyal readers and AlfieFire! I also thank xxIceCrystalxx because I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Endangered**

* * *

**  
**

"How dare he tell me he's busy?!" I swore under my breath as I swerved around another pedestrian. Steel buildings acted like the walls in a maze, and I, the rat, looking for the cheese aka Melvin.

"The one freaking time I actually ask for his help, and he gives me some bull-shit excuse." I growled through my teeth. I scanned the area, my gaze flitted across from the small buildings to large sky scrapers.

But seriously, me and Melvin go waaaay back. Back when he was just low cut hacker scraping together for living. Of course, out of the kindness in my oh-so wonderful heart, I, uh, helped him with his "Business".

"Oh crap." I muttered as I slammed the breaks. I nearly ran over a guy! He had goth-emo clothes on, and had black-brown hair. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, and didn't even register the fact that I almost ran him over.

I rolled down the window of my black Porsche, and stuck my head out. "Hey you!" He kept on walking, not in the least bit fazed. "I'm talking to you stupid!" I screamed, before his head swung up and he held his hands out in a sign of guilt.

"C'mere." I ordered, watching him march over to my car.

His eyes widened for a bit, before heaving a sight. "Hey, look lady, I'm sorry I got in your way but I really just want to go home now."

Okay, if there's one other things thats wrong with me besides pride, it's curiosity. Trust me, it's gotten me into many stupid situations before.

"What happened to you? And my name's Serenity!"

"And mine's Jake." He said sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I demanded impatiently.

"I don't think you want to know." Jake said sadly. I sighed impatiently, hearing angry car horns behind me. I signaled with my finger over the side of the road, as he walked, and I parked there.

"Hurry up," I demanded again, getting out of the porsche to hear better. "I've got other things to do."

He looked around at first, before leaning into my ear.

"Look Sere-"

"Serenity." I shot back annoyed, he waved his hand off signalizing he didn't care.

"Anyway, you should know, don't go into my Manhattan square at night."

"Is there any good reason?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because, last night some lunatic vampire held me hostage, and forced my to go grab a girl for him to kill!" He screamed his hysterically, pupils dilating as he remembered what happened.

"Did you say vampire?" I asked completely dumbfounded. I've practically went to every location in New York City, and this guy finds one out of nowhere?!

He nodded solemnly, his eyes still hazy. "Yeah, he was in Manhattan square, hungry too! His eyes were so red! Like rubies Sere!"

"Serenity." I said again.

"Whatever! Just- just don't go there."

"But you saw one? A real vampire?" I sounded like a kid asking their mom for reassurance.

"Wish I didn't." He shivered. "I also wish I hadn't given him that girl, but she seems okay. I saw her in the hospital helping some old man."

"Do you know her name?" I pressed on eagerly. He shook his head.

I leaned back, only to meet the warm exterior of my porsche, reminding me I had other priorities.

"It's been great Jake, but I gotta go. Thanks for sharing, and keep out of the road!" I yelled as I went in my car, and swerved back onto the road.

"Finally! A lead!" I squealed in glee, while continuing my search for a certain gaming/hacker nerd.

Now all I had to do was teach Melvin a lesson, and my day would be complete. But a sudden though ripped through my head. What if the vampire that took Jake for hostage attacked me?

"Looks like I'm taking a trip to the gun store." I mumbled sorely.

* * *

**The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Written by: Mimi the Popo**

**Endangered**

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I pulled my coat to cover my neck, and slipped on the colored contacts over my reddening eyes. Manhattan Square was once again my destination, only for a different purpose then last time.

The air was a bit foggy from yesterday's rainfall, but since this _is _the city of lights, it didn't even hinder the on-going life of a nighttime New Yorker. I mean, if vampires couldn't make the masses quake at the fear of leaving their homes, what makes you think a bit of rain will?

Another sigh escaped my lips, as a rather, um, portly man pushed his way past me. It seemed this was going to be a futile search.

"Excuse me sir?"

I whipped my head around to see a girl about the age of 6. She had curly brown hair, pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were an enchanting forest green, and her skin was a bit pasty. If it wasn't for her cherubic face, I would've mistaken her to be 10 based on her height. She looked at me in a bit of fear and amazement, and kept clutching the hem of her green sundress.

"Um... Yeah?"

"Are you looking for *_La Luna Negra_?"

My eyebrows shot into my hairline as the little girl looked carefully at my face, looking for an answer.

"Why, yes I am. How did you know?" I said ever so slowly, gauging her reaction. Her grip tightened on her dress, as her reply sounded like she rehearsed it.

"My aunt runs the place, and told me to look for a certain type of people." She said softly.

"A certain type of people?"

She nodded slowly. "*_Amor Sanguinis."_

I felt myself stiffen as her use of our code-name. Who was this girl? And why was her aunt looking for us? I looked around carefully and lowered myself to the girl's eye level. Several people looked weirdly at us, but shrugged it off and walked away.

"Why do you want to know if I'm an _amor sanguinis?_ And how do you know what that is?" I asked softly yet demanding.

"So you are one!" She said excitedly, though a bit of fear entered her eyes. "My aunt opened _La Luna Negra _for _amor sanguinis. _She says that now it's services are more needed than ever." She chirped, eyes glazing over at the memories of her aunt.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking. Maybe her name would give me a clue on who her aunt is.

"Lita Kingsley." she said proudly, and unfortunately ringing no bells in my mind.

"Okay then," I said cautiously. "How about we go to _La Luna Negra _and I'll speak with your aunt for a bit."

Lita shook her head. "That's what they all say the first time."

* * *

"Talk!" I demanded, twisting Melvin's arm above his head, as he screeched for mercy.

"I can't! I can't! I promised I wouldn't!" He howled in pain, as I bent his arm at another funny angle.

"What do you mean you promised?!" I screeched into his ear, taking his other arm and folding it behind his back. It's times like these, I was glad Luna convinced me to take those defense/offense classes.

"I can't! She'd never talk to me again if I said anything to you!" He screamed again, as I twisted the arm I kept behind his back at another angle.

"Who?! Who said that/! I practically help you set up your 'business' and you turn your back on me for a girl?!" I yelled, as I whirled him around to face me.

"I promised Sere!" He whimpered.

"Promised who?!" I demanded again. I know it's a bit harsh, but as they say; No pain, No gain.

"Serenity!" He cried out again, trying to untangle his arms from mine. "Please!"

"You can tell me who it is." I demanded impatiently. "I don't think they made you promise to keep their identity a secret."

"It was Molly!" He squealed, as I roughly let go of him. "Molly made me promise! I swear on my grave!"

"Molly?!" I said aghast. Molly was an FBI agent, who also happened to be my best friend during my high school years. She always seemed so supportive in my ambitions and yet she made Melvin keep information from me?

"Where's Molly?" I said dangerously quiet, ready to spring for his arm again. He quickly took said arm and cradled it to his chest.

"Last time I checked, she said she was investigating someplace called _La Luna Negra._" He whimpered pathetically.

"I hope you're right Melvin, otherwise I'll be back." I said the last few words in an Arnold Schwarzenegger tone, letting him know he was forgiven. Which he apparently caught and sheepishly grinned at me.

"Not if I can help it." He muttered to himself, getting up and dusting the non-existent lint of his pants.

"We'll see about that Mr. Hacker." I grinned, as I left to go find _La Luna Negra._

* * *

***La Luna Negra means the black moon (No, this doesn't have a relation with the SM world it's strictly AU!)**

***Amor sanguinis means 'lover of blood' (or at least thats what google told me)**

**_This chapter was written out a few days ago, but the site wouldn't accept the document, so I had to wait a few days before I posted._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Written by: Mimi the Popo**

**Endangered**

* * *

Lita grabbed the hem of my coat and pulled me toward 44th street, swerving around traffic and people.

"Do you have colored contacts on?" She asked, her eyes focused on the glowing entrance of Nokia theater.

"Of course," I scoffed. "Otherwise there would've been mass panic."

Her face scrunched up at my comment before we reached the doors of the neon-lit theater.

"Tickets?" A gruff man demanded, looking at me with wary eyes.

"Estamos aquí por La Luna Negra." Lita said fluently. The guard quickly looked down at her before nodding and stepping out of the way. She grabbed my coat again and went the opposite way the crowd went, finding a set of stairs behind two large plants.

"This way!" She commanded, stomping down the stairs, taking me with her.

I clutched my cellphone, my fingers tapping harshly on the steering wheel of my Porsche.

"C'mon Molly." I gritted out. "I know you have your phone on you. You always do."

After a few more incessant rings, Molly's ever so lovely voice chimed in my ear.

"Hello! You've reached Molly Baker's phone, please leave a message after the 'beep'."

"Dammit Molly! I though you supported me!" I all but yelled into my phone. "How could you do this to me? I thought you would understand the most." My voice was beginning break at my best friend's obvious distrust at me. "Call me back okay? I have a lot things I need to say."

I snapped my phone shut and turned on the car. Within seconds, I made to a parking garage and quickly paid the necessary fee before delving in to the New York City night life.

* * *

_***This chapter was written WEEKS ago, but I had some problems with my beta. I promise you this chapter will lead to a much longer one.**_


End file.
